Truth or Lie
by VenusIsKnownForFlyTraps
Summary: The Akatsuki members always thought they were noble and heroic, but Deidara and Itachi see what is really happening and wish they could make it all go away. [Warning: Oneshot, slight ItachiDeidara, and please don't flame.]


Title: Truth or Lie

By: VenusIsKnownForFlyTraps

(A.k.a. Esperanza-Loco)

Rating: PG, I guess

Disclaimer: Naruto isn't mine.

Beta: none ; anyone want to?

A/N: I don't know… Please don't flame, but criticize if you choose to. I'm not too happy with this. I got bored and I had a blank Word Document up, so I chose to write something. This started with me wanting to write about how everyone calls Naruto 'Kit', so that's where the word "kittling" came from (though that's not the meaning). There's a little Itachi/Deidara if you squint. If you want you can base your own, better stories off my idea. Give me a little credit if you do. Enjoy.

---

Little kittling operations were required if one wanted to be part of the Akatsuki. Itachi, for one, never quite thought through what he was doing; he was always too busy with the awkward and most of the time deadly missions he was assigned to understand and comprehend if his deeds were truly of evil nature. It had been Deidara, in fact, that had brought up that the missions their lives revolved around might not be the most heroic things to do. He then said that if one was to look at the situation in the point of view of one of the hidden villages they would even be seen as deadly killers with dark personas.

Itachi hadn't agreed with Deidara's proposition that they were evil being at first, but the more he though about it like a common village folk the more he understood where Deidara was coming from. The two of them had then tried to convince some of the others, which of whom didn't believe a word they said, believing what they did was truly noble.

Deidara and Itachi had never been close, but through the months and eventually the years they became closer – more like actual partners than what their "Leader" had assigned to them as partnerships. Kisame had never seen eye-to-eye with Itachi for he was much too violent and thought he was better than Itachi, though the sad truth was that Itachi was, in fact, a much stronger and all-around nicer person that was much more fun to be with. Deidara's partner, Sasori, was similar to Kisame, though was calmer and not as psychotic, which led Deidara and Itachi to start meeting in private when at the Akatsuki base whenever possible.

This is where we find them now; in Itachi's room at the base, playing a simple game with each other so they both could have more confidence that the other would not betray them while the both were scheduled with meetings with the Leader to resign.

"Verdad o Mentira (1): The Akatsuki is full of prissy little snots who think they're better than everybody else."

Deidara smirked. "Verdad, un. Verdad o Mentira: You are happy you killed your clan, un."

Itachi was silent for a while, pondering how to reply.

"Mentira," he answered finally. Sure it had felt great when he killed them all, but now he had a messed up little brother whose only obsession was killing him, and it was really starting to get on his nerves.

"Care to explain that, un?"

Itachi was silent. He knew that if he didn't reply with a good enough answer he would never get the blond sitting across from him to resign with him.

"Had you asked me a few years ago," he started rather dully, "I would have said 'verdad', but now … things have changed, Deidara. The winds are shifting to blow in the other direction. What was once right is now wrong. I wish I had not killed them, now. My answer, therefore, is mentira."

The flamboyant blond sitting across from Itachi opened his mouth to say something, only to be cut off be a certain fish-like man walking in.

"Ita-san, Deidara-san," he greeted in a manner that made Deidara glad he wasn't his partner.

Walking across the room he grabbed a little black book with no words on the cover, dropped it in his pocket, and then stealthily left.

All was silent for a few moments as they listened to Kisame's steps echo back to them and eventually become so light they could neither sense nor hear him.

Turning back to Itachi, Deidara quietly said, as if it was a big secret no one was to know, "Maybe the winds don't want to change, un. What if they possibly want to stay the same, un?"

Itachi was silent for a long moment, then "I don't know, Deidara. I truly don't know."

---

(1) – "Verdad o Mentira" translates into "Truth or Lie" in Spanish.


End file.
